Niall's Princess One Direction
by horan-hugged
Summary: Tiara's life wasn't going so well at the moment, her brother and grand-mother had passed away and her boyfriend was out on tour. She felt so alone. HORRIBLE AT SUMMARIES FORGIVE ME Niall/OC one shot :


I lay in bed, staring at my star covered ceiling waiting for sleep to take over. It was one of those nights where your body won't let you fall asleep no matter how hard you tried. It felt like I had been lying in bed for the whole night, but when I looked over to my clock, turns out I had only been lying in bed for about an hour. It was only 10:00 and I couldn't bloody get to sleep.

I decided to go downstairs and get some tea, hoping it will help me sleep somehow. My older sister, Jess, was already asleep but my parents were sitting in the living room. I hoped that they wouldn't come to the kitchen and find me here. Mum would definitely scold me for staying up so late.

As I walked past the mirror in the hallway, I took a glance at my reflection and saw a horrible, ugly beast staring straight back at me. My hair was sticking out at weird angles, purple bruises started to form under my eyes, my skin looked slightly pale and my eyes looked almost blood red. I looked like a complete mess, as if I had been beaten up and hadn't slept in days in the aftermath. The latter of that was fairly true, I hadn't been able to sleep well at all. Every time I tried, her ghostly face would creep into my dreams and haunt me for the night, and when I woke up I felt like I needed someone to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright, but I knew it wasn't going to be. Not for a while at least, and not with them gone.

Only two days ago, my grandmother and brother had passed away from a horrible car accident. A horrible car accident that took away both their lives.

They were going out shopping together for my brothers birthday and grandma wanted to treat him to something nice seeing as he was turning 20. 'A big baby boy', she called him. 'My smart little bugger', my father called him. 'My guardian', my sister called him. 'My best friend', I called him.

I know this sounds a bit cliché, but he was always there to help me when I was down, or dry my tears when someone made me cry. He was my big teddy bear who would bear hug me all the time, even when it was completely unnecessary. He would teach me the ways of gaming, and would constantly remind me that there was good in the world, and that was all taken away from me. No one could understand the bond that I had with my big brother, and if he were still here today, anyone would be lucky to know him.

The funeral for the two was due in the next week or so, and it is the day I am dreading because it is the day where we would all have to say our final goodbye's, and try to let go of them. I didn't want to let go of either of them.

I continued on down the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. I sneaked into the kitchen, starting up the water boiler and grabbing the tea sachets when my mother walked through the door.

"Oh, Tiara." She said, jumping a little when she saw me. "Couldn't sleep, huh?" She asked, sitting down at the kitchen bench.

"Well… yeah." I said. There was a small silence while I poured the tea and added some honey to it. I was a bit surprised she wasn't telling me off, but with everything that's going on, I guess she wanted to take it easy on me for a while.

"How're you feeling, honey?" She asked as I sat across from her.

"Honestly? I feel… " I didn't really know how I felt. Sad, weak, heavyhearted, painful. "Everything." I finished, hoping that would suffice.

"I know it must be hard for you Ti, but don't forget that even though they're gone, they're still with you. With all of us. They'll keep living on in everyone's memories and it will keep them alive as much as possible, no matter how much the world will try to take your loved ones away from you. This is going to be a tough period in your life, sweetie, but you need to know that there are worse things in the world, and this is just a small part of the pain."

Tears started to well up in my eyes and I tried so hard to get rid of them. I stirred her cup aimlessly, hoping that it would be enough of a distraction from the aching pain that I felt in my heart.

"Why don't you bring that cuppa up to bed with you and bring it down in the morning, okay? Try get some sleep." Mother said, standing up and helping me up the stairs with a gentle touch. "Do you want me to stay with you for a bit?"

I thought about what I was thinking earlier, about someone needing to hold me, but my mother wasn't going to help. I needed the strong arms that gave me a sense of safety, the strong arms that belonged to the boy who has gone on a big work world tour and won't be back for another week or so.

I sat back down on my bed and turned my lamp on, looking for a distraction. I saw the book on my bedside table and reached for the perfect opportunity to get my mind off of everything, and to get lost in the story. A couple minutes after I started reading, I heard my parents coming upstairs and walk into their room. I read on until I heard no more movement from their room and placed the book back on the table, had the last drops of my tea and turned the light off.

Again, I stared at the starry ceiling that I had created with my boyfriend. We had found those old glow in the dark stars that you stick on your ceiling in the two dollar shop and decided that we would buy a packet for each of us to remind us that whenever we look at the stars, the other person would be looking straight back at them.

All of a sudden, I heard a small 'tap' coming from the window. I stared intently at it until I heard another little 'tap' and saw someone was throwing rocks at my window. I suddenly felt a little scared, hoping no one was trying to break the window and break in.

Then I heard someone call out softly, "Ti! Open up!" Curious, I got up out of bed to see who would be coming to my house close the to middle of the night. I opened up the window and looked down to see my boyfriend standing out there in the cold looking like he hadn't slept in days either.

"Niall Horan! What do you think you're doing? You're meant to be on tour! Where are the other boys? Did you leave them behind?" I whispered as harshly as possible. On the outside it may have seemed that I was being cranky at him, but we both knew that I was overjoyed as hell to see him. Before he could answer, I quickly ran back inside the room, grabbed my coat and ugg boots and scampered quietly down the stairs and out the front door.

Niall was already standing out the front with a big smile on his face, his arms outstretched and ready for me to jump into them, which I did. We both pulled back and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I've missed you so much, princess." He breathed. He kissed me softly on the lips, and just like all the other times he kissed me, I could feel the butterflies swirling around my stomach and a warmth radiating throughout my being.

"I missed you too, Niall." I said, kissing him once more. "May I ask one thing though?"

"Yeah, shoot." He said, still holding my waist.

"What in the world are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be in Australia or New Zealand right now?" I asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Well I found out about _them._" He said, staring at me intently. Probably waiting for me to break down. "Tiara, this is Callum we're talking about. And you're grandma. I couldn't leave you here alone being sad while I'm over there having fun, could I?" He said, smiling his crooked smile.

"So what? You're just going to quit the rest of the tour?" I asked sceptically. "You can't do that Niall, not for me anyway."

"Correction, I can do that for you, love. Otherwise I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend, would I?" The blush started to form in my cheeks again, just like every other time he mentioned that he was my boyfriend. I couldn't believe it at some points but there were times like these that made me realise he really was. "Look, I talked it over with the boys AND Paul AND management, so what's done is done and there's nothing you can do about it, even if you tried. " He said holding my gaze.

I looked at him for a couple of moments before hugging him tightly. He lifted me off my feet and carried me awkwardly back into the house, laying me down on the living room sofa and lying down behind me.

We talked aimlessly about everything that we missed, catching up on each other. He told me about the tour and how the lads were going, how much fun they're having and all the different people they're meeting, and I told him about my boring school life where not much has happened besides Cassidy, my close friend, going out with Mitchel, his close friend.

"Niall?" I asked. His arms tightened around me.

"Yes love." He replied.

"Do you ever think, that maybe one day, life will be absolutely perfect? That maybe there could be a day, or a week even where you have absolutely no troubles at all?" I asked, thinking about my life right now.

Niall was silent for a moment, thinking about it before he answered, "Yeah...yeah I think so." He replied.

We both fell silent after that, finishing our long conversation. My eyes started to grow heavy and I could already hear Niall breathing heavily in my ear.

"Sweet dreams, princess." I heard him whisper. I soon fell asleep in the arms of my prince, and I, his princess.


End file.
